james_camerons_avatarfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Jcameronfan123
Hello sir Wats up. Mickjoedude 05:53, December 26, 2009 (UTC) avatar 2 page i had to Pwn your edit to that page, due to the fact that whatever you tried coding or inserted ended up being an unintelligible trainwreck of{}'s and |'s. sorry about that. Sig Do you like this? JCameronFan123 Tell me if you want it changed. =] Thank you for useing Draginfli's Sig Service. :P [[User:Draginfli/Sandbox|'='i= ''']]Draginfli =i=' 07:14, February 21, 2010 (UTC) :I noticed that you changed it. I can fix it, if you want me to. =] [[User:Draginfli/Sandbox|'='i= ]]Draginfli =i=' 18:04, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Can you... thanks... I'm kind of confused on how to activate it? :Alright, just copy the signature's coding (in the wikitext mode) and paste it into your preference's signature box. Check the checkbox underneath and finally click save at the very end. then you can sign it with four ~ in a row. Hope that helps! ;] [[User:Draginfli/Sandbox|'='i= ]]Draginfli =i=' 07:41, February 22, 2010 (UTC) I'm having a bit of an issue, when I put it into the signature into the preference's signature box, it keeps saying that I have "Invalid raw signature. Check HTML tags." What should I do? :Okay, since that's not working, try this: type where you had put your signature the first time. Do all the stuff you had done (you did it right) and then it should work. Tell me if it doesn't. P.S. You may want to know that this page User:Jcameronfan123/Sig is where your signature is. [[User:Draginfli/Sandbox|'='i= ]]Draginfli =i=' 23:40, February 22, 2010 (UTC) It's working now, thank you so much! editing It's not an error at all, hes listed in humans, and avatars. He is but a human controlling an avatar for all but the last 10 seconds of the movie after all JayBO Talk IRC Videos 00:40, February 28, 2010 (UTC) About your comment... I saw your comment on my blog. Just thought I'd give the word that I'm currently trying to bake that one up. I'm probably going to fail, anywho, but once it's done I'll blog it under the first one. That fine by you, or should i message it to you, first? A film buff I'm one as well i love Hong Kong action cinema as well as Hollywood. I like most types of films, can't say what directers i respect since i know of so many from both sides but if i were to say any they would be George Lucas, Quentin Tarantino, James Cameron and Francis Ford Coppola (Hollywood) and Chang Cheh, Lau Kar Leung, Yuen Woo Ping and Sammo Hung (Hong Kong). I asume you know alot about the films then like trivia and other info.I know EVERYTHING 04:10, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Heya Heya! I noticed you liked my passages, the mating scenes. Well now there's the begginings of a book. IT's on my blogs page. Denizine 17:43, March 15, 2010 (UTC) I've recently read it... it's not bad... actually pretty good 'JCameronFan123' 18:43, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Oh you liked it? Sweet. Well, just thought I'd let you know I'm about ready to re-post he mating scenes, which have undergone subtle additive changes. Denizine 18:47, March 15, 2010 (UTC) O:G Hey, since we're running out of big galleries to create (I can only see smaller ones left), could you make one for Max Patel? Tell me when you're done and I'll give you another if you want. [[User:Draginfli/Operation: Galleries|'='i=']] Draginfli the Luminescent '=i=' 19:11, March 19, 2010 (UTC) I just finished with Dr. Patel and would like to do another one if that's okay. 'JCameronFan123''' 03:20, March 20, 2010 (UTC)